Finding Love
by thunder2010
Summary: Raymond is out traveling when Aquamarine finds him. But who is that girl he's with? And when suddenly a new girl joins their college group why does Raymond keep getting mysterious headaches and visions? Why does he feel like he's forgetting something?


Summary: Raymond is out traveling when Aquamarine finds him. But who is that girl he's with? And when suddenly a new girl joins their college group why does Raymond keep getting mysterious headaches and visions? Why does he feel like he's forgetting something? Can Aquamarine make him remember?

Chapter 1:

"Whoo!" Raymond and his friends yelled as they all cannon-balled into the ocean. His friends immediately came up and started doing it again. Ray went down below and started swimming around occasionally coming back up to float for a while.

"Ray!" his girl Raven squealed splashing water on him.

He smiled and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her under. She yelled struggling against him playfully. When they came up for air, they were both panting and laughing. He leaned close to her about to kiss her and then tossed her into the water.

Raven screamed and fell in, quickly coming back up, trying to get Raymond back and splashing him. "Th- that-" he swerved laughing so she missed. "-was not-" she managed to get him and he grabbed her and with her moving so much, had them but an inch apart. "funny-" she pouted, her face close to his. He smiled his gorgeous smile and Raven's heart skipped a beat. His legs caught hers and she felt her thighs go hot where he touched.

He seemed very calm though and laughed, his hand going to the small of her back. "I told you to be careful when messing with me," he teased planting a small kiss on her ear.

In spite of her slight shock of him dropping her like the way he had, she shivered even though the hot sun beat upon them. "What do you say we go inside, Ray?" she asked, her voice breathy.

Raymond smiled and pulled away from her a little. "Maybe later, I just wanna swim a while." He let her go and Raven thought he was about to swim away when he asked, "Care to join me?"

Raven's eyes lit up and she nodded. They both plopped down and did backstrokes, careful not to stare at the sun. Raven turned a little and peeked at Raymond. His eyes were closed and he looked at complete peace, his body moving in easy strokes going slow to match Raven's. She mentally sighed. 'I'm so lucky to have found him.' She thought to herself, staring up at the sky. 'He's way better than Brandon and my stupid family. If only they could see me now,' her mouth twisted into a smirk as her nails flashed into a deep black-grey color.

"What're you thinking about?" Raymond asked her, and she realized he'd stopped.

She swam up to him and draped her arms around his neck on her shoulder staring in his rich blue eyes. "Just thinking 'bout how much I love you," she said with a smile.

He smiled and captured her lips with his, kissing her slowly and passionately. "I love you too, Raven." He whispered in her ear and Raven felt if her heart would burst with happiness.

"Are you sure he's there?" Aquamarine asked Claire over the phone, excited. She couldn't stop spinning in circles and some of the fish were staring at her strangely while the younger fish laughed and imitated her. She paid no attention to them though.

"Yes! Yes! He just left two days ago and I've been waiting for your call so I could tell you. And-"

"Claire!" Aquamarine yelled, bubbles floating out of her mouth.

"What?" she exclaimed, surprised by her outburst.

"He left TWO days ago! And you're telling me now? What if he's found someone and-"

"Aqua. Aqua! Calm down. You know he had very powerful feelings for you and he probably still does now. So stop thinking about that. Just get your fishtail over there and call me as soon as you see him. And I gotta go, Gran's calling. Bye!" Claire said and hung up.

Aquamarine heard it go click and screamed in frustration. When she stopped she swam as hard as she could and jumped through the surface, letting the sun touch her skin and sparkle her scales. Raymond. Raymond.

He was less than 100 miles away. Possibly in the ocean right NOW. She would see him this afternoon- no. No. She didn't want to bother him. She had to talk to Claire or Hailey and ask about this. It felt so thrilling to be with him, but she didn't know how to act. Even now, 5 months since she had seen Raymond. Raymond. Raymond. She couldn't wait to see him.


End file.
